Words: Our Biggest Weapon
by lexie loves anime
Summary: Multipairing sentences/phrases, from A to Z. Rated T for implied mature situations.
1. GaLe

**'sup guys? Lexie here! Another GaLe story because... they are adorable! :3 without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

**A - Attention**

No one could get Levy's attention when she was in the middle of a horror novel; except Gajeel, that is.

**B - Big**

She was so tiny, and yet her heart was so big, he was surprised when he could fit in there too.

**C - Care**

He was always rough, never careful, but looking at her tired figure holding two small bundles covered with pink blankets, he tried his hardest not to cry and swore to take care of his family.

**D - Dragon**

He was her dragon, and will be forever.

**E - Emotional**

Levy always teased him about being too emotional, but crying at a romantic movie with a sad ending that she forced him to watch was too much.

**F - Forgiveness**

She was the one who forgave him for everything he has done; he still had a long way to go until he forgave himself.

**G - Grasp**

Her grasp on his hand was firm, and she wouldn't let go anytime soon.

**H - Hug**

She loved his bear hugs, and he liked to give them.

**I - Innocence**

Gajeel thought of Levy as the most pure and innocent person in the world, but that changed when he found her collection of racy novels.

**J - Jealousy**

Why was every man suddenly looking at his bookworm?

**K - Keys**

The best thing that happened to him was when Levy forgot the keys from her apartment at Lucy's place while Juvia had another of her crying fits (because of Gray) and she had to stay at his house.

**L - Lace**

He never thought she would put this type of underwear on; not that he minded, of course.

**M - Marriage**

Marrying someone was not on his list of duties, and yet he loved how ' Mrs. Levy Redfox' sounded.

**N - Night**

While the days were usually crowded and full of events, they had the nights for themselves.

**O - Opposites**

They were polar opposites, but they complemented each other beautifully.

**P - Petite**

She always complained about her small size, but the truth was he was a booty lover.

**Q - Quest**

They once went to a city where newlyweds traveled in their honeymoons; the people gushed so much of how cute of a couple they were they stopped contradicting them after they got tired of it and just accepted they really looked cute together.

**R - Rosanna**

They decided to name their first daughter Rosanna in honor of Levy's mother, Rosetta; as she grew up it turned out the name was perfect for her, because she was a rose - a rose with a lot of thorns, but her family loved her anyways.

**S - Sin**

He had commited his worst sin when he attacked her, and now he regreted it.

**T - Twins**

It's not easy to be a father - especially when you start out with a pair of twins.

**U - Unleashed**

The monster inside him screamed to be unleashed, but he would never let it out again.

**V - Visitor**

She would wake up after Erza finished her nightly check-up and open her window to let him in.

**W - Words**

While her physical power wasn't the best, her words were the ones that made a world full of difference.

**X - Xerotic**

"'Xerotic'?" "Yes, 'xerotic'." "...is that a sex position?" *BOINK!*

**Y - Yielding**

Neither of them were yielding in the least; they were both stubborn, thus why they matched perfectly.

**Z - Zipper**

He never had the patience to open the zipper of her dress; he usually just ripped it off and had his way.

* * *

**So... How is it? :3 I might do a NaLu one in a couple days too ^_^ Could you please leave your opinion in that little box from below? The author reads and answers all your reviews!**

**Open for requests! PM me! :)**


	2. NaLu

**I keep my promises ;)**

* * *

**A - Aloe**

She will need some of that nature goodness for the burns that Natsu caused when he threw a flaming fist at her while they were sleeping.

**B - Besties**

They instantly became best friends back in Hargeon by saving her from Bora.

**C - Cliché**

It was not the usual cliché with the prince saving the princess; not if the dragon had something to say.

**D - Diaper**

Natsu's worst nightmare was not Erza, or Zeref, or even Acnologia; it was a dirty nappy, proudly created by his six months old son.

**E - Explaining**

"How do you justify yourself, Natsu?" "...Igneel did it." "Igneel is on a mission with Nashi." "Fuck." "You."

**F - Fire**

The flames he ate before were nowhere near as hot as the scorching fire burning inside his chest when he saw Lucy in the baby blue negligée Mira gave her as a gift.

**G - Greed**

Lucy swore he could eat three tables loaded of food and still wouldn't have enough.

**H - Heels**

Maybe he should hold his mouth next time before he blurts out something stupid again and wins a heel in his foot again.

**I - Invaders**

Lucy often woke up in the early morning because of a loud sound in the kitchen, thinking it was a thief; the only thieves she found were Natsu and Happy, and they were stealing her food.

**J - Joke**

He meant it as a joke, but of course an accident had to happen, hence why her new book was burned to a crisp.

**K - Knuckles**

His rough hand holding her delicate one and the hard knuckles sliding softly against her cheek were a small proof of the great love he had for her.

**L - Laugh**

The baby let out a happy laugh at her father, who was being punished by cleaning the entire house for leaving his daughter alone in favour of a brawl with his friends.

**M - Matchmade**

In the future, when their child would ask who made the first move, they would say neither; auntie Mira made the moves for them.

**N - Ninja**

Natsu's best technique of entertaining children was playing the ninja, but sometimes he could still be seen.

**O - Orange**

So pink (okay, salmon) and blonde made a pale orange, huh?

**P - Personality**

They were both bubbly, happy-go-lucky, and cheerful, a reason why they had most fun with each other.

**Q - Quiz**

Lucy once asked Natsu about what he could live without between oxygen or her; he just made a weird face and answered neither, because he would be already dead if she was gone.

**R - Reading**

It's impossible to read when Natsu is around; he wants some alone time with Lucy as well.

**S - Sloth**

Lucy could swear all he liked to do was eat, fight, do 'the do' and sleep until late afternoon; not that she minded.

**T - Trains**

Motion sickness is always something to fear; especially if you're Natsu.

**U - Unsatiable**

Most people would say Natsu was too dense to know how babies are made, but Lucy would beg to differ.

**V - Voice**

Lucy's voice was the sweetest thing when she was her usual self, but the scariest thing when she was her Erza-self.

**W - Worms**

They were disgusting, and Lucy despised them, but little Iggy loved them.

**Y - Yogurt**

Lucy's favourite food was yogurt, but her tastebuds changed her opinion while she was pregnant.

**Z - Zombie**

A one word description of cranky Lucy when Natsu woke her up in the middle of the night because it was her turn to go to the baby.

* * *

**There you go! ^_^ and yes, the 'K' was kinda random...**

**Answer time! I want to thank **issydragonheart **and **animelove1999 **for reviewing! I will make a Jerza ABC prompt as well, if I can call it that.**

**Thank you **animelove1999**, **Julianna Tala**, **PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny **(nice username), **Renting **(again, nice username, lol), **SarahJaneAusten** (so many cool usernames - ), **ScarletBerries** and ** .14 **for favouriting.**

**Thank you **animelove1999 **for following. You've done them all, so you deserve a virtual cookie ^_^**

**Thank you all for reading! This will be a multipairing story, so keep an eye for an update ;)**


	3. Jerza

**Hello, pixies! ;) Ehehehehe... Too late? *nervous smile***

**Sorry about the veeeeeeeeeery long wait... School is a &?#$%! .-.**

**Okay, I'll stop now. Here comes Jerza!**

* * *

**A - Armor**

She once showed him her secret armor: the seduction armor; he liked her armors in general, but that one was by far his favourite.

**B - Bachelors**

At his bachelor party, Gray brought Jellal a stripper (and no, Gray didn't bring himself to entertain others), but Jellal refused and let the boys have fun, because the only stripper he needed was at her own bachelorette party.

**C - Cake**

It's funny that she loved strawberry cheesecake, but loathed blueberry shortcake, while Jellal adored blueberry shortcake, but hated strawberry cheesecake; no one ever talked about this, afraid of the consequences.

**D - Dream**

"Erza?" "Yes?" "I dreamed of you last night." "I hope it was not a nightmare." "How could a dream of us becoming parents be a nightmare?"

**E - Eloping**

They thought about eloping a lot of times, but never actually did it, because their love was fully accepted and supported by Fairy Tail; and by pretty much the entire world, except the bad guys, Sho, Millianna and Wally.

**F - Family**

Jellal used to always ask himself who would want to create a family with a criminal, but his answer was finally given when Erza slapped him and they almost kissed; two years later, his little family was created.

**G - Grin**

Erza let her lips form a proud grin as little Simon walked for the first time with his father alongside him, both wearing matching grins.

**H - Happiness**

It will be tough achieving happiness, but they will keep trying.

**I - Ivory**

Her skin was delicate, flawless and unscarred, even after years and years of battles, and he often compared it to ivory; he loved ivory.

**J - Juice**

Jellal once said we wanted some juice from her; she choked when she thought of the juice from her favorite genre of books.

**K - Ketchup**

Erza once overheard a conversation between Igneel and Simon; as every young child, they were talking about random things, and Igneel asked Simon at a moment what was his favourite sauce - he answered it was ketchup, because it had the same colour as his mother's hair, and the woman in question thought it was the sweetest thing an eight-year old ever said about her.

**L - Lingerie**

Jellal stared at his half-naked wife sitting on the petal covered bed and thought the piece of clothing she wore, as sexy as it was, was merely a barrier in his way towards bliss.

**M - Magic**

It was magic that made them escape the Tower of Heaven, magic that made them meet again, and magic that saved them from death; others may think their love was impossible, and the world may ask how they fell in love - the answer of that, according to them, would be the same: magic.

**N - Needs**

She never thought of him as the impatient type, but as soon as he burst into the room, threw his coat somewhere on the floor and pounced on her, kissing her and tasting her like there was no tomorrow, she realised distance was not a good factor on their relationship - but it definitely spiced up their nights.

**O - Overdose**

He suffered of an overdose once; he swore to do that _everyday_, because he sure loved the drug called Erza Scarlet.

**P - Promises**

They could never promise to come back home in one piece, yet their will and the thought of someone waiting for them at home is what kept them alive.

**Q - Quarrel**

They rarely quarreled, but when they did, they usually ended up apologizing to each other two minutes later.

**R - Roles**

The two could create a new fairy tale, with the princess saving the prince this time.

**S - Scarlet**

The colour of her silky hair, but also the colour of blood - a fierce shade, but also a passionate one; her name was pronounced by many in fear, leading to Titania, the proud Fairy Tail mage; Scarlet stirred controversy beyond end, and his lips turned upwards when he realised it was _him_ that gave her this name.

**T - Test**

He once had a taste of her cooking; never again.

**U - United**

They stood back-to-back in a neverending fight, reminding themselves they had something to live for, and didn't leave each other's side until the rest of the monsters were slain.

**V - Valuable**

He was once threatened by a dark guild master on a mission of Crime Sorciere that he would lose his most precious thing if he anihilated his guild; Jellal just scoffed and said that he couldn't take on himself, much less Titania.

**W - Weaponry**

Jellal wondered how many torture devices she had hidden for her enemies and how many for him.

**Y - Yawn**

Her argument was cut off by a large yawn; pregnant women were always sleepy, to Jellal's luck.

**Z - Zest**

Her favourite moment was when they just sat in the bed, cuddling and enjoying each other's company and talked about their tough days or missions.

* * *

**So... Kinda random, but my middle name is Random! (No, it's not, it's ****Joanne... Romanian style.)**

**Answer time!**

**Thank y'all for:**

**-reviews: **animelove1999 **(you've become a regular ;D)****, **BloodyRose2016 **(why 2016? Is something going to happen then? :3), ****and lastly **moon730**.**

**-follows: **BloodyRose2016**, **DorkyHater **(I've heard your username somewhere...), **Itherion**, **LightLessDay **(so, an eclipse? XD), **PalominoGirl**, **Red moon95**, **hapiflower**, **moon730**, and **sujuelf1599**.**

**-favouriting: **Animelove9195**, **ConfessLunaNalu **(Luna for LuffyxNami and Nalu for NatsuxLucy or both for NatsuxLucy?), **Cyfeb 2013**, **DorkyHater**, **I am Sebastian Michaelis **(oh my God, Sebastian Michaelis faved my story *squeals*), **Itherion**,** LightLessDay**, **MewNinja**, **NEMESIS-THE AVENGER **(omfg O.O), **PalominoGirl**, **PyrusAngel**, **dhampire712**,** hapiflower**,** loud-er **(o-k),** mavrick588**,** moon730**,** saphiredragonstorm**,** shine3000**, and **sujuelf1599**.**

**Virtual cookies for **animelove1999 **and for **moon730 **for reviewing on both chapters, favouriting and following :D**

**Again, thank you all :) Questions are welcome and watch out for the Gruvia chapter! ^_^ My Easter break just started, so I have more time now to write!**


End file.
